Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch device and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display panel including a touch panel provides an interactive system to touchable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, or a desktop computer. The touchable electronic devices may provide an intuitive user interface since a graphic image is displayed on the display panel and a user touches a screen (e.g., uses an active stylus pen, a passive stylus pen, or a part of the body such as a finger) to interact with the electronic device.
Flexible display devices that may be folded or bent are actively being studied as next-generation display devices. The flexible display device includes a plurality of pixels formed on a flexible substrate. The flexible substrate used for the flexible display device is made of a material such as plastic that is light weight, impact resistant, and foldable and/or bendable. The flexible display device may include display elements including an organic light emitting diode display element, a liquid crystal display element, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) element.
The flexible display device may be transformed into various shapes by folding or bending to maximize portability and may be applicable to various fields.
The touch panel combined with the flexible display device may also have a flexible characteristic. Accordingly, a touch panel for detecting a touch position from a pressure applied to a displaying side of the flexible display device by disposing a pressure sensor on a rear side of the flexible display device has been proposed.
The touch panel combined with the flexible display device includes a spacer made of an elastic material to satisfy the flexible characteristic. Hence, it may sensitively react to a small touch pressure to have improved touch reactivity, but the spacer may have slow restoration after the touch is released. The above-noted characteristic may lead to an error due to recognizing a touch released state as a touched state on the touch panel and may have a problem of delay in time until a next touch input becomes allowable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.